


JJ Parents

by Chenasaur24601



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm so soft omg, M/M, parenting, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenasaur24601/pseuds/Chenasaur24601
Summary: Jinyoung and Jaebum are now parents after retiring from GOT7. And their little girl is the cutest thing you will ever meet.





	JJ Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft. Help me.

 

“Jade~” Jinyoung calls out, looking for his little girl. Jinyoung and his daughter Jade have decided to play hide and seek around the house to pass the time. Jinyoungs daughter Jade is currently four years old, and she is one of the two things that bring Jinyoung pure happiness. Jinyoung creeps down the hall, softly calling out his daughters name. Jinyoung has a very nice house in Korea, it is located near a beach overlooking the sea. Jinyoung is a bit rich after he had retired from his job as a member of GOT7 at age 30, and had decided to start his family with the love of his life. 

“Oh, Jade~” he calls out again, entering the large living room. He looks at a large lump hiding under a pink blanket on his white couch, smiling when he walks closer to it. “Where could she be?” He asks himself, going directly behind the couch. “I wonder if she is right… Here!” He says as he snatches the blanket off the couch, loud squeals coming from below him. “There's my pretty little girl!” Says Jinyoung as he picks her up and swings her in the air. She laughs and screams as Jinyoung spins her around in circles. 

“Daddy!” She squeals as she kicks her legs, signaling that she wanted to get down. Jinyoung falls backward, laying down on the couch behind him. “What is it, sweetheart?” He asks softly, pushing her hair out of her eyes. “Look!” She says loudly, holding up a crayon drawing from the spot she had been hiding in, a big smile on her face. The drawing has three poorly made stick figures on it, two larger than the other, but it was perfect in Jinyoungs eyes. 

“Sweetie it's beautiful! Wanna tell daddy what it is?” She nods with a smile, holding the picture closer to Jinyoung. “Look,” She says pointing to the stick figure on the left, “This one is you,” She says happily, poking the stick figure. “And this one is daddy,” She says, moving her finger to the stick figure on the right, “And this one is me!” She cheers happily, pointing to the smaller figure in the middle. Jinyoung smiles widely picking his daughter up again. “I love it!” He says with a wide smile, “You are going to be the best artist that ever lived.” Jinyoung says quietly as he admires his daughter's work.

“Come on.” Says Jinyoung as he hops off the couch, signaling for Jade to grab his hand. “Let's go hang this up where everyone can see it ok?” Jade nods and follows her dad to the kitchen where he hangs it up on the fridge for everyone to see. “Look! Now everyone can admire your work.” Jinyoung says cheerfully, kneeling down by his daughter. 

Just then they hear the front door open and close, making Jade gasp with joy. “Daddies home!” She says happily, jumping up and down. Jinyoung scoops Jade up in his arms, rushing towards the front door. “Daddy!” She squeals when she sees the man taking off his shoes by the door. “Sweetheart!” He says happily taking her from Jinyoungs arms and planting a kiss on her forehead. “How are you, sweetie?” He asks with a wide grin, “Great! me and daddy were playing hide and seek!” She says happily, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Without me?” He says teasingly, ruffling her hair.

“How was your day?” Asks Jinyoung walking up to plant a small kiss on his husband's lips. “It was good, Jackson wants to come over sometime.” Jinyoung smiles, “I haven’t seen him in forever, we should invite him over for dinner.” Jinyoungs husband pecks him on the lips again, “Defiantly.” Jinyoungs husband, Jaebum had been the leader of GOT7 before they split up, but they are all still very, very close friends.

Jade, who was still in Jaebums arms clapped happily, “Is Uncle Jackson coming over?!” Jaebum kisses her forehead, loving how happy she was at the thought of Jackson coming over. “We sure do hope so!” He says before swinging Jade around, then crashing on the couch. Jade sits on Jaebums chest while he is lying down, looking into his eyes. “Is Mark coming too?” She says with a pout.

Jade loves Mark, loves how Mark will just sit down with her and play with her for hours on end. “We will make sure he does ok?” Says Jaebum, playing with her light brown hair. Jade is adopted, of course, she had to be because of Jinyoung and Jaebums relationship. Jinyoung loves Jaebum with his life, and he’s the second reason for his happiness, but he sort of went through a depression when he realized they could not have kids. Jinyoung always wanted a little girl and was deeply sad because he knew he could not have children with Jaebum.

Jaebum knew that Jinyoung wanted a child, he had talked to him even before he knew he liked Jinyoung and was heartbroken at the realization when they became a thing. Jaebum of course also wanted children, just not quite as much as Jinyoung. Jaebum decided the only Jinyoung would be truly happy with them as a couple is if they had a child, so Jaebum came to the conclusion that they would adopt a child. Jinyoung was thrilled at the idea and immediately agreed. But Jaebum did not want a child until he was married, so that's what he did. 

It wasn’t the fanciest engagement, but proposing at a nice restaurant was all Jinyoung needed. He did not care about a fancy planned out proposal, as long as he was with Jaebum. They got married in a pretty garden, only inviting close friends like GOT7 and their families. 

When they set off to adopt a child, Jinyoung fell in love with Jade the second he set eyes on her, and they both agreed that they would adopt her. They adopted Jade at one year old, and she has been the reason for both Jaebums and Jinyoungs happiness. Jade has beautiful light curly brown hair with bright blue eyes. She was born in San Diego California, so she is American. Although she’s adopted and looks nothing like her family, Jaebum likes to say she has the same laugh as Jinyoung, and it makes him smile every time. Jinyoung had decided to take Jaebums name, he thought it just felt right. So now they are I'm Jaebum, I'm Jinyoung, and I'm Jade. 

Jade pats Jaebums chest, getting his attention. “Daddy?” She says quietly, looking away from him, “Yes sweetie?” He says softly, petting Jades head. “Can they please come over today…?” She asks quietly, giving Jaebum a slight pout. Jaebum sighs, looking up at Jinyoung. “She gets this from you-you know.” He says with glaring eyes, a playful hint in them. Jinyoung laughs, running his fingers through his husband's hair over the couch. Jaebum sighs, looking back at Jade, “I will see what I can do.” He says with a small smile.

Jade squeals happily, defiantly a trait she got from hanging around Youngjae too often. “I want everyone to come over!” She says happily, jumping up and down. “We will see ok?” Says Jinyoung laughing. “Do you want me to contact them?” Asks Jinyoung, leaning closer to Jaebums face. “If you could that would be great thanks.” He says with a smile, pecking Jinyoungs lips. “Okay, I will be back,” Jinyoung says as he goes to try to get all of GOT7 to come over for dinner tonight. 

 

Jinyoung finishes contacting all his friends, and they were all free. Yugyeom and Bambam actually had a dinner planned with another friend but had rescheduled when they heard that Jade wanted them over tonight. Jade absolutely loves Yugyeom and Bambam, mostly because they let her do whatever she wants when Jinyoung and Jaebum are not around.

One time when Jinyoung and Jaebum had to leave the country, they had left Yugyeom and Bambam to watch her. When they had come home they discovered that they had been staying up late at night the entire week and had let her watch the entire series of ‘Descendants of the Sun’. Ever since she always asks if they can turn that on for her, it's her favorite show now. 

Bambam and Yugyeom has never watched her since, they now hire Mark and Jackson to watch her, because they at least know that Mark will keep things in check. “Jade~” Calls Jinyoung from the kitchen, quickly hearing the tiny footsteps coming to where he is. “Yes?” She asks, peeking around the corner. “Guess who is coming over tonight?” Asks Jinyoung, kneeling down on one knee on the hard kitchen floor.

“Friends?!” She asks happily, racing into Jinyoungs open arms. “Yes, friends!” Say Jinyoung happily, lifting her up in the air. Jinyoung brings her back down, so she is inches away from his face. “Wanna go tell daddy?” He asks, a serious look on his face. “Yes!” She says happily, putting both hands on Jinyoungs cheeks. Jinyoung bursts into laughter, setting his little girl on the ground to go tell Jaebum the news. Jade runs off quickly, screaming Jaebums name as she races down the hall. Jinyoung sighs, how was he this lucky? He has everything he ever wanted, a sweet husband, a cute little girl, good friends and a nice house. He decides that he defiantly has the best life ever, no matter who argued. 

 

The evening passes quickly, all of them preparing for the dinner tonight. Jinyoung was cooking while Jaebum hugged him from behind, asking for a taste of the food every few minutes. Jinyoung swats Jaebums shoulder when he asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. 

“Hey, if you keep asking, by the time we actually have dinner there will be nothing to eat.” He says playfully, giving Jaebum a spoonful of rice anyways. Just then Jade enters the kitchen, a smile on her face. “What can I help with?” She asks cutely, her hands behind her back and a bright smile on her face. Why is she so darn cute?! “Why don’t you help Jaebum set the table?” Says Jinyoung, shaking Jaebum off of him.

Jaebum pouts, not wanting to leave Jinyoungs side, but goes up anyways, taking Jade's hand as he walks towards the dinner table on the balcony. Jinyoung looks lovingly at the sight of his husband walking with their little girl, sweetly talking to her like she is the most precious thing in the world, which she is. Jinyoung is so distracted by the scene of his husband and daughter, that he doesn’t realize the knock at the door until Jade screams,

“I’ll get it!” She yells while running past Jinyoung. He laughs, putting the food into bowls. “Jackson!” Screams Jade, jumping up and down with pleasure. “How are you doing little girl?” Asks Jackson, picking her up to sit on his hip. “Wow, you have gotten so big!” Exclaims Jackson, ruffling Jade's hair. 

Jaebum decided to put Jade's hair in two piggy tails while they were setting the table. “Mark and I got you a present.” Says Jackson, setting Jade on the ground. “Really?!” Gasps Jade, trying to look where the present was located.

“Yes. Mark has it, so give him a second all right?” Laughs Jackson, “He’s going to be here in a second, he’s just helping Bambam and Yugyeom with some things ok?” Asks Jackson, smiling fondly and Jade. “Thank you, Uncle Jackson!” Says Jade, wrapping her arms around Jackson's neck. “Anything for my favorite little girl.” Whispers Jackson. “Now where is Father Jinnie?” Asks Jackson, pulling Jade away from him. Jade laughs then grabs Jackson's hand, “This way!” Jade pulls Jackson into the kitchen where Jinyoung is just finishing preparing dinner.

“Jackson!” Exclaims Jinyoung, going over to give him a hug. “Glad you could make it.” Says Jinyoung, Pulling himself away from Jackson. “Me too.” Says Jackson, giving Jinyoung a big smile. “Now where is the old man?” He asks, looking around the kitchen. “He’s on the balcony,” Laughs Jinyoung while taking off his apron. 

Jinyoung hears the door open again, then hears several people entering his house. Jackson gasps, kneeling down so he can talk to Jade. “Marks here!” He whispers to Jade, nudging her to go to the front door. Jade gives Jackson a wide smile before racing off in the direction of the door. Jackson winks at Jinyoung before walking out of the kitchen towards the balcony. 

“Why is he so cheeky? He knows were both married right?” Asks Jinyoung to himself, laughing slightly. “Daddy daddy daddy!” Yells Jade excitingly, racing towards Jinyoung. “Yes, sweetheart?” Asks Jinyoung softly, kneeling down to see what Jade wants. “Look at what Uncle Mark gave me!” She says excitingly, stretching her arm out towards Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung gasps at the site of a pretty white pearl bracelet resting on his daughter's wrist. “Did Mark give this to you?” Asks Jinyoung, marveling at the expensive bracelet. “Yes! Isn’t it so pretty?” She says admiring the bracelet. “Yes, it is.” Says Jinyoung, smiling at Jade. “You better go tell Uncle Mark thank you for such a pretty bracelet ok?” Jade nods, running off to say thank you. 

 

The night continues with much laughing and catching up on each other's personal lives. “Youngjae, why has no one swept you off your feet yet?”Says Jackson, pointing his fork in his direction. Youngjae laughs, setting down his own fork. “Guess I’m destined to be lonely.” Mark slams his hand down on the table. “You are not! My little Youngjae deserves better than this.” Says Mark angrily.

Youngjae laughs, picking his fork back up again. “It's not that big of a deal Mark. I know how to take care of myself.” Mark just rolls his eyes, putting a piece of chicken in his mouth. “I think you're the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.” Says Jade, looking at Youngjae with big round eyes. Youngjae smiles fondly, “Thank you, sweetheart.” Laughs Youngjae, starting to eat again.

Bambam smiles, “Why is your daughter so cute?” He coos, ruffling her light brown hair. “We are just the luckiest men alive.” Says Jaebum happily, making Jade giggle. “I wish I had a little girl as cute as you.” Says Bambam softly, looking at Jade fondly.

Yugyeom shifts in his seat next to Bambam, shifting uncomfortably. “You ok Gyeom? You seem… nervous.” Says Jinyoung worriedly, immediately noticing Yugyeoms shifty behavior. “Actually... I’m not ok.” Says Yugyeom hurriedly, looking down towards the floor. “W-what is it?” Says Bambam worriedly, trying to find out what's wrong with his boyfriend. “It's just-“ Starts Yugyeom, cutting off to take in a deep breath. 

“Bambam.” Says Yugyeom, getting down on one knee, pulling out a shiny box from his pocket. Bambams eyes widen while grasping one of Yugyeoms hands. Everyone around the table gasps at Yugyeoms sudden behavior. “B-bambam, you are the one thing in this world that brings me happiness, I have loved you since the day I set eyes on you. I know that is basically the cheesiest thing to ever come out of my mouth, but its true.” Says Yugyeom smiling, holding onto Bambams hand. 

“I want to be with you for the rest of my life, even if that means dealing with your dab obsessions. I want to start our own little family so you don’t keep annoying the neighbors to see if you can hold their little boy because I think they are just about ready to move.” Yugyeom says jokingly. Bambam looks on the verge of tears, covering his mouth with the hand that's not being held by Yugyeom. 

“Kunpimook Bhuwakul, will you give me the pleasure of being your husband and marry me?” He says while opening the small black box he had in his hands. All of them gasp, looking at the pretty ring in the box. 

Its a silver ring with tiny diamonds encrusted into it, the metal is designed to look like flowers and leaves, the diamonds the center of each flower. Bambam wraps his arms around Yugyeoms neck, crying tears of joy. “Oh my god, Yugyeom yes! Now give me the goddamn ring, oh my god, I love you so much!” Yugyeom pulls him away and slips the ring onto Bambams ring finger. “What did I do to deserve you?” Whispers Bambam, kissing Yugyeom. 

Jaebum clears his throat from the other side of the table, “Congratulations you two, it's about time. But we do have a four-year-old, mind keeping it PG?” Yugyeom laughs as he pulls Bambam away from him, “Of course.” Jade claps happily, running over to give Bambam and Yugyeom a hug. “You’re getting married?!” She exclaims, a beaming smile on her face. “Yes sweetie, we are.” Says Bambam softly, kissing her head, then kissing Yugyeom again.

“What did we say about kissing?” Asks Jinyoung, signaling Jade to come back to his side. “Sorry Hyung,” Says Yugyeom softly, blushing slightly. “Besides, you’ll get plenty of that tonight if you know what I mean.” Says Jackson while wiggling his eyebrows. Mark smacks Jackson's arm, and Yugyeom goes a dark shade of red, trying to hide his face in Bambams neck. Bambam laughs, holding Yugyeom closer to him.

 

Jinyoung sighs once he leads Bambam and Yugyeom out the door, the two being the last ones to leave. “Congratulations you two,” Starts Jaebum, holding Jinyoung close to his side. “You guys are going to be great together.” Yugyeom smiles at the compliment, giving Jinyoung any Jaebum one last hug before heading towards the door. “Thanks for having us over, hope to see you guys soon!” He calls while shutting the door behind him.

Jaebum sighs, walking back to the living room to flop down on the couch. Jaebum pats the spot next to him on the couch, signaling for Jinyoung to lay next to him. Jinyoung snuggles up to Jaebums chest, sighing deeply when he feels the want to sleep hit him like a truck.

It is around 10:00 pm, but since adopting Jade, they don’t stay up until 1:00 in the morning like they used to. Speaking of Jade, they both lift their heads when they hear tiny footsteps coming around the corner. 

Jade pokes her head around the corner, walking sheepishly up to them. “D-daddy,” She says while pulling herself up to sit on Jaebums lap. “I can’t sleep.” Jaebum smiles, despite wanting to just pass out with his husband on the couch, he gets up to walk Jade back to her bedroom.

Jinyoung grabs Jaebums arm, trying to say that he would take care of it. “Go to bed Jinnie, I’ll be right back ok?” He says as he kisses his forehead, and Jinyoung doesn’t argue, just falls back on the couch to do as Jaebum says.

Jaebum walks to her room, setting her down on her bed. “Do you want me to read you a story?” He asks while sitting down on her bed. She nods, pulling a book from underneath her pillow. Its the book Jaebum had made for her when they first got her, and Jaebum smiles, pulling Jade over to sit on his lap while he reads the book. 

The book is titled ‘My little Jade.’ Referring to the Gemstone. The Jade is a gemstone that shows up in a lot of Asian stories, its a beautiful green shade that captivates the human eye, and shows true beauty. 

“Are you guys reading a story?” Jinyoung asks, peeking his head through the door. Jaebum smiles up at him, nodding. “Yes. Come join us.” Jaebum pats the bed next to him, scooting over to make room. 

“Daddy!” Jade squeals, climbing over Jaebum so she can be in the middle of the two, wanting to be with both of them. Jinyoung slides underneath the covers with his husband and his girl, letting out a happy sigh. They snuggle up to each other, trying to find the most comfortable position. 

When they are all settled, Jaebum starts to read, captivating the other two next to him. They are enjoying the story, Jinyoung acting the same age as their daughter, using over dramatic gasps when something slightly intense happens. 

When he is about halfway through the story, he looks over, just to find his girl and his husband sleeping soundly. Jade is wrapped in Jinyoung’s arms, their breathing coming out slow and steady. Jaebum smiles, leaning over to kiss both of them.

“Good night loves.” He whispers, smiling sweetly at both of them. Jinyoung lets out an incoherent sound that is similar to ‘You too.’ But he honestly can’t tell. He just laughs slightly, before sneaking under the covers with them. He falls asleep fast, not being able to resist the two things he loves most in the world right by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a chapter story, (And there is actually a chapter two, i just won't post it because i highly doubt I would finish this story.) JJP my ult ship, love them to the ends of the earth. But please leave feedback, i know i ask that a lot but it makes me happy so.... Thank you for reading:3


End file.
